


Surprise Pregnancy

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Riza has something to tell Roy.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I was making money off of this, it'd certainly have a better title.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rabbit Test

Riza wrapped her arms around herself as she left the military clinic. She could hear the paper in the pocket of her jacket crinkling as she walked, the sound of it knelling a change in her life she wasn’t sure she was ready for. There were still so many things she was supposed to do with her life, before this happened, but it seemed fate had something else planned.

Somewhere, Riza was sure someone was laughing at her, and now, she needed to tell the Colonel, too. It had been a one-time thing, or that’s what they’d told themselves; a night of heady celebration. The Colonel’s sight had been returned. She had finally been released from the hospital from her own wounds. The Promised Day was a memory; a battle won.

Now, thanks to that night, she was in a delicate condition, and she had to let the Colonel know. Riza passed her hand over her forehead. Spring was the time of rebirth, but this was not what she expected; nor even what she had even dare think about. One foolish, amazing moment – and now, she was pregnant.

She stopped at a telephone booth, dialing a number with shaking fingers. Reciting the passwords that would get her through to the Colonel’s office, she froze when she heard his voice. “It’s Elizabeth,” she said, her voice steady. “We need to meet.”

It seemed forever, but wasn’t more than a couple of hours before he was with her, at his mother’s newest tavern, Bangtails. They sat in one of the cozies, private little rooms, and Riza didn’t know how to tell him. She stared at him, wondering what he saw in her face, and finally cleared her throat.

“Colonel. Roy. I’m pregnant.”

His horrified expression, she thought, probably matched her own.


	2. Delicate Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roy's not sure how to take the news.  
> Disclaimer: ...and I still own nothing.

The word whirled around in Roy’s head. How could he have been so foolish? He’d jeopardized everything they’d been working for in exchange for a night of celebration, and look where it got them.

“Lieutenant,” he said, mentally wincing, “Riza.”

“I can take a leave of absence,” she said, “and…there are places that take unwanted babies. I can return to you, afterward.”

“Riza,” Roy said, taking her hands. Ice seemed to have taken the place of her skin. “Riza, no. No. That’s not what I want.”

She searched his face. “Co – Roy?”

“You’re pregnant,” he whispered, dragging his gaze from her face down to her stomach. “I couldn’t tell. You’re pregnant, and I didn’t notice.”

“The doctor was surprised I haven’t had morning sickness.” Riza tentatively touched her belly. “She said I’m three months along, approximately.”

Of course, Roy knew exactly when she got pregnant. He’d been there. And on some of the lonely nights since then, he’d imagined being there again, though he didn’t think now was the time to tell her that. Pregnant women were delicate, even ones who’d faced the things Riza had. “Riza, I know this isn’t how I wanted to do this, but it doesn’t stop me from having thought about it, many times before.” Roy squeezed her hands. “Please, Riza, do me the honor of marrying me.”

Her eyes widened, and her pale face warmed for the first time since he’d entered the cozy. “Roy,” she murmured.

“Say ‘yes’, Riza. Please. And you and I will raise this baby together.”

Riza took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The pause seemed interminable. Roy blinked back a bead of sweat gathering in his lashes. “Roy.” A dawning wonder spread over her face. She guided his hands to her stomach, pressing them against her body. “Yes.”


End file.
